


The Satyr's Curse

by Quasar



Series: Reading Between the Lines [2]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Penis Size, Sex Pollen, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quasar/pseuds/Quasar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Librarian is in trouble.  And that means trouble for the Guardian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Satyr's Curse

**Author's Note:**

> So, this could almost be a chapter from my other story, The Ravell'd Sleave. But this is smut and I want that story to remain light-hearted, so it's a separate story.

Eve woke to darkness and rolled over to check the clock on her phone. Just past midnight. What had disturbed her? She had dreamed of a sound, a shout or a moan, but no noise ever penetrated from the Annex into the guest rooms.

Now that she thought about it, the disturbance wasn't a sound so much as a feeling. And it was a sensation she was starting to get familiar with: somewhere, a Librarian was in trouble. Given that she had said goodnight just a few hours ago to the three uncapitalized librarians, she could guess which one was disturbing her rest now.

She pulled on her running clothes since they were convenient, laid out ready for a morning run. Tucking her gun into the waistband just in case, she opened the door to the mezzanine.

The first thing she heard was a sharp, unhappy moaning noise very similar to the one in her dreams. Wondering if the Annex had been infiltrated, she crept to the railing and looked down to the level below. A still form with familiar ruffled brown hair was being dragged through the door to the exit hall.

Gun out, swift and silent, she rushed along the line of shelves and down the steps. When she reached the hall, though, the muffled sounds she heard weren't coming from the exit but from the other direction - the storeroom. Just as she was shouldering up to the side of the door and lifting her gun, Jenkins stepped out, tugging his jacket straight. Closing the door firmly, he stood a moment with his hand on the knob and his eyes closed, drew a deep slow breath, then turned back toward the front room - and jumped and yelled at the sight of Eve.

"What did you do to Flynn?" she asked, low and deadly, watching for any tricks.

Jenkins was flustered, raising his hands and grimacing at the gun. "I? I didn't do anything. I'm protecting him!"

Eve could hear a thumping noise from the storeroom like someone confined and trying to break free. "From what?"

"From himself. He's been cursed - no, don't go in there!" Jenkins grabbed her by the arm as she reached for the storeroom door.

Eve spun around in his grasp, kicked him behind the knee, and in moments had him against the wall with his arm twisted behind his back and the muzzle of her gun pressing into his skull. "Tell me what's going on. _Now_!"

"Easy, easy, easy -" Jenkins was trying to come back up to his feet to ease the pressure on his shoulder, but she kept a foot behind his knee. His voice was distorted by the wall grinding into his cheek. "He came to me for help. I didn't get all the details but I recognized the curse - it's a nasty one, based on powdered satyr horn."

"So you, what, knocked him out and dumped him in the back room? What kind of help is that?"

"The only kind I can offer. He's a danger to himself and others. All we can do is confine him until the curse runs its course."

The thumping noise was being joined by wordless shouts; it sounded like Flynn was gagged on top of everything else. "It doesn't seem like he agrees with you," said Eve doubtfully, but she did ease off on Jenkins' arm.

"It's affecting his mind. He was coherent when he arrived - well, mostly - but soon he'll be beyond words at all. Can I get up now?"

Eve gritted her teeth and let him go, stepping back. She lowered the gun as well but didn't holster it. "Tell me about this curse."

Jenkins untwisted himself and stood slowly, not meeting her eyes. "It's a... well, it's a sexual curse. Thousands of years ago satyrs roamed the forests north of the Mediterranean, raping any young women unfortunate enough to wander into their path. This curse induces an inclination - no, a compulsion - to sexual violence. The first thing the Librarian said when he came through the door was that I had to keep Cassandra away from him. The second thing was a request to keep you out of the way, as well. And after that he couldn't speak much."

Eve's eyes narrowed. "You're saying you and the boys wouldn't be in any danger?"

"Well, yes, in the later stages of the curse, if the... appetite isn't slaked before then."

"And what happens to Flynn?" She thumbed the safety back on and tucked the gun away in her waistband.

"Painful, uncontrollable lust. Loss of mental faculties."

"Permanently?"

"No. The worst of it lasts about a day. If we can keep him safely confined, he should come through it with his sanity intact. Probably. It might take a week or so for his voice to recover."

Eve winced, listening to the shouts from the other side of the door already beginning to turn hoarse.

"Regaining his emotional equilibrium could take longer, of course," Jenkins mused. "But it will be much, much worse if he comes back to himself to find he has raped and murdered someone he... cares about."

"What if it isn't rape?" Eve asked. "What if someone is willing to help, uh, slake the appetite?"

"No no, you don't understand." Jenkins glanced up at her briefly, then looked away again as if the momentary eye contact had hurt him. "There's a physical transformation as well."

"What, like goat legs? A tail?"

"More like, how shall I put it? His trouser snake has become an anaconda."

"Oh."

"The murder side of things? Not deliberate. Victims tend to die of internal injuries."

"Oh."

"And afterwards, the cursed man remembers the whole thing. Very vividly. So, you see, the best thing we can do for him is to keep everyone away from him."

Eve listened unhappily to the continued thumps and bangs. "We can't just... knock him out or something?"

"Common drugs won't work, and anything magical might interact with the curse in an unpredictable way."

There was a crash of something falling over. "Is he secure in there?"

Jenkins frowned at the door. "I tied him as well as I could, but he is skilled in the art of escape."

Eve paced away from Jenkins and the door for a moment, thinking hard. They had all been studying notes and case files from previous Librarians, but Eve had found there were some notes that only she could see, left by previous Guardians. Unfortunately, Guardians as a group were less communicative than their charges, but even so she had learned a few things. That sense she got when Flynn or one of the others was in danger - that wasn't just her imagination. And sometimes, it seemed, the Library could actually give a Guardian some special abilities when it was necessary to save a Librarian's life. The notes had mentioned extra speed, strength, and heightened senses; it could be very useful, but it only worked if the Guardian was in the Library at the time the danger arose, which was not always the case.

So, would it work if she was in the Annex instead of the Library proper? And were there any extra abilities that would help her deal with Flynn's curse right now?

There was another crash from the storeroom, and Jenkins was starting to look worried. Eve shook her head. Extra speed and strength would have to be enough. She closed her eyes and concentrated. _Give me anything that will help me help him._

She gasped and doubled over as something shifted inside of her. Then the storeroom door flew open.

Flynn paused in the doorway, rumpled and panting. His neckcloth was up around his chin - that must have been what he was gagged with - and he was peeling a pair of handcuffs from his wrist. His feet were bare, but what drew Eve's attention was halfway between chin and feet.

His pants were undone, and rising up to poke through the gap in his untucked shirt was a perfectly-shaped phallus about three times the normal size. It was nearly as long and wide as Eve's forearm, slightly curved with a deep red tip, and it was pointing straight at her. So was Flynn's fevered gaze. He made a low, inarticulate noise and staggered towards her.

"Colonel Baird, get away!" yelled Jenkins, moving to stand between them.

Flynn flattened the taller man with one punch and kept coming. Eve could only stare, until he pushed her against the wall and moved in for a kiss. She gave a startled yelp and spun them both so his back was to the wall... then she claimed the kiss for herself, pushing forward to grind the enormous organ between their stomachs.

Through a haze of lust and adrenaline, she was aware that her jogging pants were too tight around the hips now, and the crotch was starting to get wet. It seemed the Library had given her a very different physical enhancement than she was expecting. But it was hard to think straight with Flynn sucking eagerly on her tongue and that warm, solid ridge between them.

Jenkins stirred on the floor. "No," he moaned.

Eve glanced down at him. She had to protect Jenkins. And the others, as well, if any of them woke up. She pulled away from Flynn, and he grabbed at her. She caught his hand and smiled warmly, invitingly. "Come on. Let's go someplace more private."

She backed through the main room of the Annex with Flynn attached to her at hands and hips (well, nearly hips) and sometimes lips. Progress was slow, and Jenkins was starting to make more bleary sounds of objection from the hallway beyond. So Eve broke away, grinned wickedly at Flynn, and turned to run.

He nearly caught her on the stairs but she pulled her foot from his grasp and pelted along the mezzanine to the guest room door. When she opened it, she was in her own room - but not exactly. The slate and cream decor had acquired a burgundy trim, and the lights were seductively low. The bed was now a wrought-iron four-poster with no blankets, blood-red sheets, and many pillows in a variety of shapes and sizes.

Flynn charged through the door behind her, and it slammed decisively shut. No one would be interrupting them here. Eve smiled over her shoulder and unzipped her hoodie. "Time to get a little more comfortable."

It turned out that Flynn was just as unnaturally fast at getting out of a three-piece suit as he was at getting into one. Eve had barely toed off her cross-trainers and pulled down her sweats when he pounced on her from behind, pushing her into the red sheets with a moan of desire.

She curled a knee around behind him and flipped them both with a neat jerk of her hips. A padded cuff jumped into her hand from the corner post and snapped around his wrist.

He grunted in surprise and reached for the cuff, but she was already grabbing his other wrist and pulling it across the bed. Then she stood back for a moment to savor the image of him spreadeagled, rampant and panting.

Flynn blinked and his eyes seemed to clear for a moment. He looked around the room. "No," he murmured. "Eve, no..."

She bent to place a finger on his lips. "It's all right," she said. "Remember this, Librarian: I made this choice, and I'm ready for it." Muscles inside her curled and clenched, warming to the idea. "I'm more than ready."

"Not safe," he gasped.

She swung a leg over and straddled him, leaning down across his enormous erection. "Shh," she breathed. "Trust me." And she kissed him deeply, pressing their bodies together, clamping her knees around his hips. She stroked both hands along his tensed arms, down his quivering ribs, then reached between them for the hot shaft that reached from his groin halfway up his belly. He whimpered into her mouth and melted under her.

Eve swiftly mapped his hot spots and hotter ones; it seemed every touch excited him further, and his hips twitched upward in mute pleading. She noticed that a bottle of lubricant had added itself to her keys and phone on the bedstand, but her thighs were already slick with need. Maybe it would come in handy later on. For now she raised herself off him enough to lift the shaft upright, stroking and petting. Flynn's head thrashed and he pulled at the chains holding his hands apart.

Eve had to come all the way up on her knees as well as shifting higher on the bed, but eventually she reached the end of him and got the head lined up between her thighs. He was trying to thrust against her but she had a firm hand on his hip while she took a deep breath of preparation. Then she pushed herself down onto him, feeling her folds spread wide and her body open, then open further.

He felt even bigger inside her than he had to her hand and eye. That first penetration just kept going and going, in and further in. She reached an awkward spot and had to pull back, shift her hips, push again. And then her hips were seated against him, the enormous monster lost inside her. There was pressure and fullness, but no pain; the stretching just seemed to make her flesh more sensitive, everywhere it pressed against him.

Flynn stared up at her - amazed, speechless, lost in sensation?

"Told you it would be okay," she murmured, then lifted herself up and came down on him again with a soft cry. The sensation was astonishing, every considerable inch of him stroking her inside, and every point of contact burning with a growing pleasure. 

She found a rhythm, slow at first while she savored every move. She clutched at his shoulders, kneaded the sparse fur of his chest, but she couldn't move enough to get the full effect of his enhanced size. His thighs flexed under her, at first flat to the bed, but then he raised his knees behind her butt. The support allowed her to sit upright and get more range of movement, hands free to stroke her own belly and breasts, her nipples hard and eager between thumb and finger. She grinned down at his wide eyes and parted lips, red with desire and the eager flicks of his tongue.

They were both moaning and gasping, at first in time with their breaths instead of with the movement of their bodies. But gradually it all came into synch, into harmony: thrust and moan, pull and breath. Eve rose all the way up to her knees and plunged down with each stroke, crying out in amazement at the renewed pleasure every time he pressed through her folds and into her vitals. It felt like he was filling her entire body with pleasure and warmth and light. She rocked on top of him, shorter faster strokes as she saw a wave of red rising up his chest. The shaft inside her grew even larger, harder, more urgent with each thrust.

Eve's back arched and her knees clamped tight around his hips as climax coursed down from her chest all the way to her toes. A shout of release broke from her lips, matched by another from Flynn. She moved just an inch and another spasm rolled over her, then another in waves, each one mirrored by the clenching of Flynn's muscles.

She tumbled limply onto his chest, seeking his mouth for a frantic kiss. She wanted his arms around her, but they were still tied. She fumbled for the cuffs, not even sure of how they worked, but they fell open at her touch. Flynn's arms rose and his fingers swept the length of her back, wringing one final spasm of pleasure from her. 

Then he rolled her over and, with their nerves still ringing from that first explosive climax, he began to move again. There was much more range of motion now, the oversized shaft pumping freely in and out. With Flynn on top, Eve worked less and felt more, a shout torn from her with every exquisite thrust. Her body took over, as lost to animal lust as he was, and they strained together to a second climax, and a third.

Time stretched and poured like taffy. They rested, petting and tasting each other between bouts. Flynn wasn't speaking but he was quick enough to pick up the techniques she liked, when to lick and when to pulse his tongue against her in swift jolts, how to stroke her back and breasts to calm her after a climax or tease her to new arousal. 

The lubricant came into play, and some toys Eve found in the drawer of the nightstand. Her favorite was a wickedly curved double-ended dildo, which she pressed slowly into Flynn, watching his every twitch and gasp. Once it was seated she claimed his enormous erection into her again, and then the shorter end of the dildo in her own ass. The additional stretching magnified the sensation of every small move, which was just as well since they couldn't move too energetically or they would come uncoupled. At the end of that round Flynn came so hard that he passed out, and Eve felt a little vague herself as she eased him onto his side. They both lay still and panting for a while, then moved languidly as they started to straighten themselves out.

Some time later, Eve opened her eyes to find the window getting light. Her phone said it was eight in the morning, later than her window would normally light up, but it wasn't the full day Jenkins had said the curse would last. Flynn was snoring lightly into her hair with an arm flung over her shoulder. When she shifted around cautiously to get a look, she found that he had returned to normal human proportions again.

She couldn't really tell if anything had changed inside herself since she'd missed the transition, but she did seem to be thinking more clearly and lusting a lot less. She stretched and yawned and found a blanket folded at the foot of the bed which she was nearly certain had not been there before. She settled it carefully over Flynn and staggered off to the bathroom.

When she emerged half an hour later with damp hair and a much better outlook on life, Flynn was curled up with his face hidden from the bright window. She bent and kissed his shoulder gently.

"If you are contemplating even the possibility of a sexual act, I'm going to run away screaming," he mumbled into the pillow.

Eve smiled. "You can speak!"

He uncurled his protective arm and squinted up at her. "Are you all right?"

"Of course. Are you?"

He looked around the room, evidently collecting his memories. "You could have been killed. I... could have killed you."

"I'm fine, Flynn. Are you... I'm sorry I couldn't... you weren't exactly capable of full consent."

He stared at her. "Are you crazy? I could have _killed_ you!"

"No, you couldn't." She tried to think how to explain what the Library had done to her - or done for her - although she didn't really understand it herself.

"You are crazy. You're... terrifying."

Eve winced and took a step back, trying not to crowd him. "I'm sorry. I thought it was the best way to help. I didn't have a lot of time to make a decision." She ran a hand over her damp hair nervously, then decided maybe it would be best to get dressed. _Not_ in the running clothes from last night.

Flynn was climbing out of the far side of the bed. "Why would you think that? I told Jenkins to keep everybody away from me. Or me from them."

"Yeah, that didn't exactly work too well." She opened her closet to find one of Flynn's suits hanging there. With a sigh she laid it on the bed and went back to rummaging for jeans and a pullover.

Flynn was fully dressed the next time she looked up, with his tie neatly fastened. How did he _do_ that? His hair, as usual, was expressing all the dishevelment that the clothes concealed. "Seriously, Eve, you should have left me to get through the curse on my own."

"Jenkins said you would survive, but he wasn't sure about your sanity. He also said it would take a full day, and this turned out a lot faster. So, you're welcome."

"But that was incredibly dangerous!"

"The Library helped me."

Flynn stopped mid-gesture. "What?"

"The Library gave me some... enhancements. To match." She waved vaguely at her midsection. "You didn't think I was always that sexually rapacious, did you?" She finished doing up her own clothes, noting with relief that the jeans fit normally. 

"Well, I... you..."

"This was a special event. It was lots of fun, but I'm not planning a repeat anytime soon." She frowned at Flynn, who was still keeping a corner of the bed between them. "You can relax. I won't pounce on you. Again."

"It's... I mean..." He blew out his breath in frustration. "You're really okay?"

"I'm fine!" She hadn't meant that to come out so snappishly.

"And I'm okay. Thanks to you." He glanced away for a moment, then looked at her soberly. "Are _we_ okay?"

"As far as I'm concerned, we are."

"Really?"

She sighed and tried to return his serious gaze. "Look, I didn't mean to force you, or scare you, or anything like -"

"You were saving me. Again. It could have been a very ugly situation, and you made it... not. Any ugliness left over, this... this between us now, that's Lamia's fault."

"She's the one who cursed you?"

He nodded. "She made sure to get away before it took full effect, of course."

"Well, I'm glad you made it home. I'm glad you're okay, Flynn."

He moved closer to her. She waited. He lifted his arms as if to hug her, then dropped one hand and reached out to touch her cheek instead, but hesitated before making contact.

She grabbed his tie and pulled him close, stopping with one inch left between them. He closed the distance. 

They both melted a little and found natural places for their arms to encircle.

Eve stilled and frowned. Flynn's eyes were open, looking at her even though their lips were still joined.

They broke apart. "Something's wrong," they said in unison.

"The Library is in danger," he said, over her "The librarians are in danger."

They stared at each other for a moment, then rushed for the door. Eve caught up her gun and Flynn grabbed a sword propped next to the door that hadn't been there yesterday. Flynn held up a hand. "Wait. I'll go down the stairs. You come in the back way."

"What back way?"

"Come on, hasn't Jenkins been teaching you all about magic?"

"He lectured us about symbolism," Eve recalled. "And... sacrifice."

"Yes, yes, very useful lessons, but usually magic starts with willpower and focus. Just concentrate. If you could persuade the Library to change your anatomy for you, you can get it to move a door. After I go. Ready?"

She nodded and watched him step through the door, thought hard for a moment, then opened it herself. She stepped through, not the double-door portal she had been expecting, but the front door of the Annex leading outside. Two thugs waiting there blinked at her in surprise.

Eve smiled. "Hello, boys," she said, and went to work.

A few seconds later, she hurried into the tunnels. The grilles that normally looked through from the Annex into the halls were closed; she didn't know that was possible. It let her get all the way to the main door without being seen. 

She arrived just as Flynn was making his grand entrance down the stairs. "Surprised to see me, Lamia?" he said. "Or just surprised to see me with my mind intact?"

Everyone was facing the stairs, their backs to Eve. Dulaque was closest to her, pretending to lean on a cane that was likely not a cane at all. Lamia, at the foot of the stairs, had a naked sword in hand. The librarians were clustered on the other side of the table, Stone glancing between Lamia and Dulaque in frustration as his fists clenched. Jenkins was a little apart on the far side of the group, as far from Dulaque as he could get.

"That should not be possible," Lamia hissed. "Unless... whom did you kill?" She glanced over at the small group. "I notice one of your party is absent. Are you going to tell them what you did to your Guardian? Where did you leave her battered corpse? Or is she still bleeding, still trying vainly to crawl away?"

The junior librarians stirred and looked uneasily at each other. Jenkins bowed his head.

"You know," said Flynn, descending one step at a time and gesturing with the tip of his sword, "the reason you folks don't get access to the Library is because you don't respect its power. You don't respect it, and you don't understand it. The Library is _not_ about crushing people underfoot. It's about preservation. Protection."

He hopped down the last few steps, and Lamia lunged at him. Eve saw her cue and came up swiftly behind Dulaque. There were half a dozen ways she could take him down, but an idea occurred to her at the last moment and she simply reached out to grab the back of his neck. There was a zapping noise and Dulaque crumpled.

"Did I just taser him... without a taser?" she wondered aloud.

After a single pass with the swords Flynn had Lamia backed against the desk, his point at her throat and her sword in his other hand. He lunged as if planning to impale her, but the blade went past her neck and the hilt came up to hit her on the temple instead. She joined her boss on the floor.

Flynn winked at Eve and tossed the extra sword to Stone, who caught it neatly but held it like a baseball bat.

"You're alive!" Jenkins exclaimed, staring at Eve in amazement. 

"Why wouldn't she be alive?" Cassandra asked.

"You mean Lamia wasn't kiddin' about that?" Stone demanded.

"She looks fine to me," Ezekiel put in. "No blood, no battering, no crawling."

"It's like I said," Flynn concluded with satisfaction. "Preservation and protection. And prodigious polymath proteges! All three of you!" He spread his arms wide, and they surged toward him, all talking at once.

"Hang on!" Eve interrupted their overlapping questions. "Is there some way we can safely incarcerate these... two..." She gestured with her gun, but Dulaque wasn't at her feet anymore. She turned just in time to see him grab Lamia, and the two disappeared in a flash of light.

"Too late," said Jenkins, walking up to her. He had a nasty bruise on his cheekbone that might turn into a shiner. "They're hard to keep hold of. But you - how did you cure the Librarian's curse without..."

Eve shrugged. "I took care of him, and the Library took care of me."

"We all take care of each other," said Flynn. He had an arm around Cassandra's shoulders, but his eyes were following Eve.

"That's right. We do." Eve smiled at him and patted Jenkins on the arm. "Come on, let's get some ice for your face."


End file.
